Double-Dipping
Double dipping is a practice involving the point system of GURPS which has been alternatively encouraged or discouraged over time. Places where it has been discussed by writers and fans include: Temporary Disadvantage 2006 August 2006 zogo calls it double-dipping when referencing a proposed rule to reduce the -6 penalty for rapid strikes for those with high DX, since a high base DX already raises combat skills. 2007 July 2007 Phantasm: :taking Blindness and a discount on Per is pretty much double-dipping, which is frowned upon in GURPS. September 2007 Mettius] uses the term "double jeapordy" to refer to Magic Resistance (advantage) 2008 July 2008 Not another shrubbery referring to Alternate Form :An AF automatically has the same source as the base, by definition. Taking the same power modifier on a trait internal the the AF template would be double-dipping, and would paradoxically imply that the internal trait could be nullified (by appropriate counter-measures) independently of the Shapeshifting ability itself. 2011 June 2011 Anders uses the term to describe a dilemma of whether to define something as: *"DR (Can't Wear Armor)" *Vow (can't wear armor) and DR (Pact) *both July 2011 Lamech raises concern about something which benefits both Reaction and Influence as double-counting. 2012 June 2012 Douglas Cole Pyramid 3/44 page 4 the Gradual Impairment Due to Fatigue aspect of The Last Gasp: :FP are not double-dipped when HT is reduced due to exhaustion. 2013 January 2013 Fwibos is concerned that this would be: *Arm Lock -> Arm Lock for Pain/Damage (passive) -> Throw from lock 2014 July 2014 Kromm in http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1789426&postcount=9 re Fearlessness / Fearfulness: :These traits are meant to "count double" in Contests, exactly as Magic Resistance does vs. Resisted spells. The idea is to make Fearlessness and Magic Resistance more meaningful against active attempts, where attacker skill can otherwise beat down resistance. Fearfulness and Magic Susceptibility work the same way for symmetry. September 2014 gilbertocarlos calls it double-dipping to allow the lifting skill to be ST based *whswhs calls it "double benefit" McAllister adds: :"an Attribute Substitution perk to base Lifting on Will would be double-dipping if you also used Extra Effort" Douglas Cole mentioned: :I'd never allow this, largely because of double dipping issues. Kromm added: :I'd avoid making success at a task and degree of effect if the task succeeds depend on the same score simply to avoid what others have termed "double-dipping." 2015 August 2015 Rasputin: :"Though now it double-dips the Parry penalty. " September 2015 Kallatari criticizing GURPS Thaumatology: Sorcery: :I've noticed in GURPS Thaumatology: Sorcery that spells defined as an affliction (i.e., the Buffs) are basically double-dipping in the Magical (-10%) limitation. They take it once for the Affliction itself (as part of the Sorcery -15% limitation), and again then the trait being granted also takes it. 2016 May 2016 Michael Thayne: :Cannot Wear Armor works well for some applications, but the better the setting's armor, the worse a deal CWA is. One solution would be to allow Accessory (armor attachment hardpoints), to allow robot PCs to have their "innate" armor be treated exactly like regular armor, except bolted on. Take Payload (External) to neutralize the added weight. If the armor is heavy enough to justify a reaction penalty, this should probably mean the robot is forbidden to take things like Social Stigma (Monster), on the grounds that that would be double-dipping. 2018 May 2018 A May 2018 uses double-dipping to refer to Basic Set: Characters pg 237 Limit on Effect for spells: :only the spell with the most powerful effects counts – multiple instances of a given spell do not “stack” or add in any way. Category:Rules